Don't Be Afraid of the Dark
by Melodious Serendipity
Summary: It's been a year since all the Yamis got their own bodies, and some new Yamis and Hikaris have joined the picture. This seems all good and well, but what happens when Yami and all of Yugi's friends start to ignore Yugi? Disclaimer; I don't own YuGiOh, only my OCs and the plot line. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. I'm Afraid of Being Forgotten

Melody: Hello everyone! this is my first fanfiction, and I am so excited to post it. By the way, for anyone who noticed, I refer to myself as Melody because my name is long. But if you want, its totally ok to call me MS.

 _Yugioh gang walks into room._

Joey: Who ya talking to? Dere's no one in here, unless you're goin' insane.

Melody: I'm talking to the readers Joey. Don't be so annoying.

 _Joey rolls his eyes. Two seconds later, Joey is lying on the ground knocked out cold with a big bump on his head. Melody is standing next to him, smiling as if nothing happened._

Melody: Yugi, would you be a dear and do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Melody does not own YuGiOh or any of the characters; just her OCs and the plotline. I WILL have an OC named Juna and her Yami Jade, as certain chapters will be from Juna or Jade's point of view. If you don't like stories with OCs, don't read or you just deal with it. Why are you still reading if you don't like it?

Melody: Thank you, Yugi. Enjoy everyone! Oh, and before I forget, constructive criticism is allowed and totally accepted, but this is my first fanfic, so please no flames! Thanks!

* * *

" _Hikari to Yami (and vice versa)"_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter One: I'm Afraid of Being Forgotten…

Juna's POV

It's a bright, sunny day outside, and the students from Domino High are all enjoying it. It's spring break, and we finally have a considerably lighter load of homework, who wouldn't enjoy it? Well, I know one person who isn't, and he happens to be both my best friend, and my favorite cousin. His name is Yugi Motou.

I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Juna, Juna Motou, though most people call me Jun, June (yes they are pronounced differently!), or Ju. Call me what you'd like, you can even insult me with the "shorty" or the "shrimp" nicknames, I really couldn't care less. I've been bullied so long with people calling me that; it doesn't even register in my mind. But at least I got the guts to stick up for myself, unlike my way too-nice cousin Yugi. Don't get me wrong, I love Yugi to death, but sometimes, he's just too nice and timid for his own good.

I'm getting a little sidetracked here. Let's focus on Yugi. What's going on? It's Yami, he got his own body. Yeah, that Yami, the one who plays Shadow Games and Mind Crushed a few people. The one who acts like Yugi's alter ego, but is really a 5,000-year-old spirit of a pharaoh, and once resided in the Millennium Puzzle. The one who, not even 2 years ago, used the Seal of Orichalcos to try and win a duel, but failed to win and forced Yugi to sacrifice himself to save the selfish idiot!

I need to calm down and find Yugi before I end up stepping over the ever-thinning line of patience that I have for Yami. I know that if I step over it, I might just end up killing Yami, and even though because of all the things that idiot did to Yugi and all the things that happened to Yugi and him not realizing it either way, Yugi still wouldn't want him dead. So, as I passed Yugi's old friends and Yami hanging out, laughing, I looked straight ahead and did my best to ignore them. Téa Gardner noticed this, so she waved to me and yelled, "Hey! Wanna come hang out with us?"

I just looked at her, threw the dirtiest scowl I could muster, turned my head, and walked away, feeling slightly miffed by her ignorance of the situation at hand.

" _Are you alright, Yu-chan?_ " Jade said, sounding worried. Jade is the only one who can call me Yu or Yu-chan other than Yugi, Atemu, and someone else who is very close to me. " _You're frustrated right now."_

 _"I'm fine, Jay-chan. Just a little mad at Yugi's old friends for ignoring him."_ I replied back to Jade. I'm also the only one other than Atemu who can call Jade by Jay or Jay-chan.

I ran back to the Game Shop to see if Yugi was there. As usual nowadays, I found him sulking in his room, pacing the floor as he muttered things I couldn't hear. He sat down and curled up in his dark little corner after a while and then I came in, not wanting to come in while he was pacing in case he lashed out at me while I was coming through the door.

"Hey, Yugi-kun. It's me, Juna. Is it okay with you if I come in?" I asked softly, not wanting to provoke my now temperamental and moody cousin. Before Yami got his own body, you would think, 'Wow, that is so unlike Yugi. He isn't a temperamental and moody person, he's sweet, kind, soft, and extremely hard to get angry,' wouldn't you? Well, ever since then, he's been like this, and I learned not to go into his room while he was pacing the hard way. As soon as I walked in his room that day, I saw his face, and the last thought I had before everything into total chaos was, 'Ra save me, something dirty is about to go down.'

* * *

In the dim light, I saw him lift his head from between his knees and chest and look at me, his once beautiful, now dull amethyst eyes bloodshot from what looked like lack of sleep and recent crying. I heard a sniffle and a soft, cracked reply of "Yes", as if he hadn't drank water in a while.

I open the door wider, letting the hallway light flood into the room. I went downstairs and quickly poured glass of water and also filled a small pitcher of water to put in Yugi's room. I went back upstairs and coaxed Yugi to take the glass of water from my hand after putting the pitcher on his desk. It took even more coaxing to get him to drink it. After I took the glass, refilled it with water from the pitcher, and handed it back to him, I took out a brand new light bulb that I got from the basement and used a towel to unscrew the dying light bulb in the usually bright lamp. I hear him mutter a soft "Thanks" and I smile, replying with an equally soft "You're welcome". I then place the towel and old light bulb down on the nightstand, and screw in the brand new one in its place inside the lamp. Then I walk over to my cousin and sit down next to him. Atemu, having heard me go into Yugi's room and being home at the time, also came in and sat on the other side of Yugi. Yugi doesn't complain, just snuggles closer to us.

"How was your day Yugi? How are you feeling?" I ask him gently in a soft, soothing tone to calm him down.

"It was good," he replied, but not 5 seconds after he says it, he breaks down in sobs that cause his whole body to convulse. I realize he is slowly drifting to hysteria, so I ask Atemu to call Malik and Marik and ask them to come over, while I call Ryou and Bakura and ask them the same thing. They arrive ten minutes later, barge through the door, and scan the scene, calculating what to do. Then they all come over and start comforting him like me and Atemu were already doing. They all ask me what happened, and I reply with the usual answer, which they know the meaning of.

"Yami's what happened."

* * *

They all continued to comfort Yugi, and I swear I heard Bakura and Marik use soothing tones to help calm him down ( which, by the way, they NEVER used soothing tones, like EVER). Eventually, Yugi tells us something as he tries to regain his breath after his 6th panic attack this month.

"I'm afraid… of being… forgotten…" he chokes out, tears welling in his eyes as he cries once more. But this time, as he curls up in a sitting position and pulls his head down, the tears are completely silent. Tears streaming down his face, he cried himself to sleep in silence.


	2. Because Everyone I Get Close To

Chapter 2: ...Because It Seems That Almost Everyone I Get Close To…

Third Person POV

Yami came home to the Game Shop late that night. He used his own key and unlocked the door, sneaking in and closing the door quietly behind him, locking the door as he walked away. He looked at the clock. 11:47. 'Huh. No wonder the house is all so quiet. Time really flies when you're spending it with your friends,' Yami thought to himself. He crept upstairs so no one would hear him. Then it hit him. There was definitely the sound of people breathing, but not just three people (Ji-chan was on an excavation trip in Egypt), but seven people. He went down the hall and looked in Atemu's room. Empty. He went to the next room, Juna's room, and looked inside. Also empty. He went to the guest bedroom, thinking it would also be empty. How wrong he was.

He opened the door and almost yelled in surprise. Malik and Marik were sleeping in the bed, Marik cuddling Malik close to him in his sleep. Yami also saw that there was an extra mattress lying on the floor, and wondered who it could be for. He closed the door, not wanting to wake Malik and Marik up, and walked over to Yugi's room. He opened the door, and in the dim light coming from the window, he saw Yugi sleeping with Atemu and Juna. His face had a blissful look of peace on it, and he was snoring lightly. Yami frowned, wondering why Atemu and Juna were sleeping with him, when all of a sudden someone from behind put their hand on his shoulder, and said softly, "Well, well, well… look who finally decided to come home and check on Yugi, Ryou."

"Bakura! And Ryou, too!" Yami spun around and exclaimed quietly, so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping people. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Yami?" Ryou said softly, crossing his arms and looking very cross. "We're taking care of Yugi, since you obviously can't or don't know how."

"Why would Yugi need taking care of? He's a big boy now, he can take care of himself," Yami scoffed, crossing his arms like Ryou, not bothering to keep his voice down. Suddenly there was stirring from the bed behind Yami, and a groggy Atemu, a miffed and tired Juna, and a sleepy Yugi slowly sat up, looking around sleepily, and slurred, "Whasgoinon?" in almost complete unison. Malik and Marik staggered from the guest bedroom into Yugi's room and muttered, "Forgive us for trying to get our beauty sleep. Hey! What're you doing here, Yami?"

"Idiot! Now look what you've done! You've woken them up!" Bakura said and scowled at Yami, throwing him a dirty look. Yami raised an eyebrow at Bakura and said, "Does it look like I care? No. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Yami? What are you doing here? And why did you come home so late?" Yugi said softly, the hurt and pain evident in his voice. Yugi looked like he was about to cry, and he was gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes to the stop the tears from falling.

"It is none of your business or concern, Yugi," snapped Yami, not liking his hikari's new behavior or attitude.

All of a sudden, the whole room, which had been filled with the sounds of everyone murmuring, went dead quiet. Everyone in the room, except for Yugi, who looked down at the floor and closed his eyes, looked at Yami with horror and fear, and they all backed away from him and Yugi as far as possible, all the way to the walls. They all began to stare at Yugi as if expecting that he were a bomb waiting for someone to trigger it. A bomb that Yami had set off.

Yugi stood up, everyone but Yami flinched, and he whispered in a deadly tone, "Get out, Yami. Before I decide to do something I might regret later."

Yami, being the idiot he was, unsmartly retorted, "What can you do, Yugi? Kill me?" Yami smiled inwardly, thinking it was the perfect way to shut Yugi up. Boy was he wrong.

Yami's POV

"Yami, I congratulate you on officially becoming a dead man," mumbled Bakura, visibly blanching, which didn't happen often considering Bakura was albino white. Yugi was apparently attempting to get his now short temper under control, clenching and unclenching his fists and muttering nonstop nonsense under his breath, to no avail. All the others blanched along with him, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"What!?" I exclaimed as I looked at Bakura and back at Yugi, because I was afraid to look away in case Yugi attacked me from behind. "What do you mean, a dead man?"

"Yami…" Yugi whispered slowly in an uncharacteristically malicious tone, snapping his angry amethyst eyes open, scaring me to no end. "Get the hell out!"

As soon as he said this, I gathered my wits, turned heel, and ran out of the room, to my room. I grabbed a small bag I had ready for whenever there was a last minute sleepover or an emergency. I then ran all the way out of the house. As soon as I locked the door behind me, I called Joey on my phone.

"'Ello? Dis is Joey speakin'," Joey said over the phone.

"Hey Joey, can I crash at your place for the night? It seems I'm not very welcome at the Game Shop tonight," I said to Joey on the phone.

"Sure ding, Yams. Tristan and Tea are coming over for similar reasons, so we can have a sleepover," Joey replied.

"Thanks, Joey," said Yami. "See you in a few."

"See ya in a few."

I ran over to "Joey's" house and got there at the same time as Tristan and Tea. We all said our greetings and looked at the "house".

It was actually Seto's mansion. The reason for this was that Joey and Serenity lived with Seto and Mokuba. Joey and Serenity's dad was a drunk and their mom lived really far away so they didn't have a place to stay. Seto and Mokuba offered for the two to stay with them, and the arrangement was set.

We walked up to the front door, where Joey greeted us with the usual yanking open of the door and falling on top of us in a hug.

"Well, come on in guys! I got Seto off his computer, and this sleepover's just getting started!" Joey said after he got off of us.

We all thanked him, but I was a little distracted. I was thinking about Yugi's sudden change in behavior and attitude, as well as his shortened temper. I wondered what caused all these things while we were playing games. When we went to bed, I stopped thinking and tried to probe Yugi's mind with the mind link. To my surprise, I was met with a solid wall that seemed to go on forever and had no door. It also seemed to be shadow magic-proof, which I clarified after trying to use shadow magic on it. I gave up and fell asleep, wondering what on earth happened to Yugi.

Yugi's POV

I soon calmed down after Yami left, but I was hurt by how harsh and painful his words were. I was lulled to sleep, yet again, by my tears. But before I plunged into the painful nightmares that plagued my sleep, I had one incomplete thought.

"…Because almost everyone I get close to…"


	3. Things I Don't Want to Remember Part 1

A/N:

Melody: I'm extremely sorry about uploading so late! Its just schoolwork and and sleep and extracurricular activities have been taking so much time that I just didn't have time to write.

Joey: HAH! You didn' hafta take ten different extracurriclucar activities!

Everyone sweat-drops

Tristan: Uh... Joey? Its extracurricular, not extracurriclucar.

Joey: Uh... Look over there! Its a pink fluffy unicorn dancin' on a rainbow!

/Everyone except Melody looks/: Where?!

/Everyone looks back at Joey when they see that there isn't a unicorn, find that Joey is gone/: JOEY!

Melody: He went to the basement to hide.

/Everyone pushes through the door to get to the basement, Melody drags Yugi and Yami by the necks of their shirts to the screen/

Melody: Yugi, Yami, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Can I get to Joey after the disclaimer?

Yami: I'd like to as well.

Melody: Fine. But first, the disclaimer.

Yami and Yugi: Melody does not own YuGiOh or any of the characters. That goes copyright to Kazuki

Takahashi. She only owns her OCs and the plot-line. Now Can we go?

Melody: Yes.

/Yami and Yugi run out the door/

Melody: Boys will be boys. And just saying, if I did own YuGiOh, the whole plot would be different. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Things I Don't Want to Remember, Part 1

Yugi's POV

I wake up in the morning, tired and yawning. I rub my eyes to try to get the sleep out of my head. Then, I remembered what happened last night, and all the memories I try so hard to forget come rushing back.

* * *

Normal POV

1 year ago

A bright light filled the dark room, blinding everyone in it. Yugi had just won the ceremonial duel, and Yami had been given the choice of going to the afterlife. However, Yami chose not to, saying that he wanted to stay with Yugi, for he saw Yugi as more than a friend; almost a brother. And so, The Egyptian Gods gave Yami his own body, as well as Bakura and Malik's dark side Marik (the reason is still currently unknown). They brought both Yami's older brother Atemu and his cousin Jade back to present-day life.

And so all seemed well and joyful for a while. The group headed back to Domino City, Japan, and spent lots of time really getting to know each other. Juna and Jade found that they were linked, yami and hikari respectively. Atemu and Jade were taught in the way of modern life, Jade met Juna and found out they were yami and hikari, and it was calm and peaceful for a while. Those times were good, but they were never truly meant to last.

Yami began drifting away from Yugi, the reason he stayed in the world of the living, and so did Yugi's friends. Even Yugi's grandpa somewhat forgot about him, in the sense that he forgot Yugi was ever his grandson: it would always be Yami this; Yami, that; where is Yami. Yami and the others began to exclude him in all their activities, and soon forgot about him. Yugi would still tag along, because he had a feeling of sibling love towards Yami, who he viewed as an older brother figure. It still hurt him that they forgot. It felt like his heart was made of glass; he got a new crack in it every time they forgot about him or did something that really hurt him. And yet, every time it cracked or a piece broke, he would mend it back together again, wearing a fake smile to hide his tears. But it was that one fateful day when Yami asked Tea out that Yugi's heart was shattered into a million pieces, never to heal completely again.

When Yami asked Tea out right in front of Yugi, it shattered Yugi's heart to the point where his eyes lost their lively shine, and and the tears began to fall silently. And he just turned around and walked away for a few seconds, then broke into an all-out sobbing sprint, right into Kaiba.

"Gomen nasai! I'm sorry for bumping into you, Kaiba," Yugi said, wiping away his tears in a way so that Seto didn't know they were tears and wearing his fake smile as he usually did, feigning joy. However, Seto noticed Yugi wiping at his eyes, and kneeled down so he was eye level with Yugi.

"Why are you crying, Yugi? And are you really happy?" murmured Seto, looking right into Yugi's sorrowful, dead eyes. "Don't smile if you aren't happy, it only makes you feel worse."

Yugi looked at him, silently pleading for help, and the impact of everything that happened finally hit him full force, causing Yugi to break down in tears, sobbing as Seto, stunned, wrapped his arms around Yugi in a comforting hug. Yugi cried himself to sleep within ten minutes, it was obvious he hadn't gotten enough sleep for who knows how long. Seto gently pick Yugi up and took him to his limo, where Seto told the chauffeur to take the two of them to Seto's mansion. Seto thought it was kinda cute, the way Yugi snuggled in closer with a smile and sigh as cute as a kitten as he held Yugi in his arms, almost bridal style. Seto smiled, his icy blue eyes softening at the sight of Yugi sleeping the way he was.

* * *

Seto's POV

When we arrived at my mansion, I quickly placed him on a bed in the guest room closest to the kitchen. Afterward, I started making dinner, as it was getting late and it didn't look like Yugi had eaten anything yet.

* * *

Yugi's POV

Still a year ago

I woke up to find I was in a unfamiliar bedroom. I quickly got out of bed and I noticed there was the scent of something very delicious wafting into the room. I left the room and followed my nose through the house.

'This is a pretty big house,' I thought to myself. 'I wonder who it belongs to.'

I crept down the stairs when I noticed the scent getting stronger, and my stomach grumbled. I lost all control and you could have sworn that I flew down the stairs if you had seen me running. I made it to the kitchen, panting. When I noticed who was cooking and making that delicious scent, I practically jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Kaiba?! Why are you wearing an apron? What am I doing here? And is this your house, Kaiba?" I asked after I had recovered from the whole ordeal.

"Good questions always come in threes," he smartly replied, smirking at my surprised, panicky face.

* * *

A/N:

Melody: Hey guys! Was it good? And I'm sooo sorry about what happened the first time I published this. I didn't realize it would publish the chapter with a bunch of code!

Joey: That's cuz ya rushed and were too stupid to check if it was okay, ya dummy!

Melody /with big tears in eyes/: You're so mean, Joey! /runs off crying/

Joey: AHH! Melo, I didn't mean that!

Everyone else: Oooh! Joey made Melody cry!

Joey /bawling his eyes out/: I didn't mean it!

Everyone except Joey and Melody: BYE GUYS!


	4. Things I Don't Want to Remember Part 2

Melody: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with the most scatterbrained yours truly! I'm so sorry about not posting earlier. My life's been total CHAOS! I'm juggling homework, studying, and extra classes, and we had our semester 2 midterm finals for math, and life's just been crazy. Also, I got the dreaded writer's block.

Joey: Basically, its her excuse fa bein a lazy pain in the ass.

Melody: Joey! Profanity! There might be young children (hopefully not) or people who don't like or have never been exposed to profanity (I'M SORRY) who are reading this! *Takes out heavy reference book*

Joey: Nyah! Yeesh woman, keep ya hair on, I got it, I got it!

Melody: That better be true, or I swear I'll Spirit Chop you! *holds book up threateningly*

Joey: I'm just gonna, uh, check on the, uh, the... the front door! See if I can oil the, um, hinges or somethin'. Gotta go! *dashes out of room at top speed*

*Yami, Yugi, and Seto walk in* Yami: What was all that about?

Melody: Joey, profanity, and a reference book.

Yami: OK! I did not need to know that! I have to go get some groceries. Ja ne!

*Yami walks out of the room*

*Seto and Yugi lean over and read the chapter* Yugi: AWWW! That's so cute!

Seto: Why are you making so sentimental here?! I'm not like that.

Melody: Do you want me to have Mokuba kidnapped?

Seto: NO! I mean, um, no.

Melody: Good. Now, I hope you enjoyed our little banter here in the author notes. Now go! Read the chapter! And as always, keep reading my friends. Ba-Bye!

P.S. I don't own Yugioh, the characters, or any of the franchise. Don't sue my, constructive critisim and comments are welcome, and flames will be used to cook potatoes for a certain green-haired Irish gaming youtuber. Comment the youtube channel name if you know who I'm talking about!

* * *

Chapter 4

Things I Don't Want to Remember. Part 2

* * *

Yugi's POV

"You're here because I brought you here, this is my house, and I'm not quite sure why I'm wearing an apron. I guess it's because I'm cooking and I don't want to get my clothes dirty," Seto says, answering each of my questions.

I stare off into nothingness as he continues to cook, trying to figure out why he helped me. I suddenly smell something burning, and I notice he's panicking, trying to put out the fire in front of him. I notice a big empty bowl nearby, and I quickly fill it with water. I carry the bowl over to Seto and pour some of the water in the flaming pan, being careful not to spill onto the stove. The fire goes out, and Seto looks at me gratefully.

"Thanks, Yugi," he mumbles, embarrassed.

"It's no problem at all!" I cheerfully reply, truly smiling at anyone other than the picture of my parents for the first time in years. Seto seems surprised at this, and surprisingly to me, he says something about it.

"Yugi… your smile seems… different, but in a really good way. You should smile like that more often, it suits you better than all those fake smiles," He says, as if coaxing me to let all of my bottled up emotions out.

And I do.

* * *

Seto's POV

The tears start streaming down his face, and a painful sob bursts through his chest. He just cries and cries, and it was heart-wrenching to see him like this. I want to comfort him, but I don't know what to do, what to say. So I do what I used to do for Mokuba when he cried, and what Mom and Dad (A/N Melody: Seto is talking about his birth parents, not step-father) did for me: I crouch down and hug him.

I hold him close, and let him cry on me. He wraps his little arms around me the same way a child would wrap their arms around their mother or father, only this was different. He didn't have a mother or father, he didn't have anyone but himself. I guess I can consider myself as someone to comfort him, but I know somewhat how he feels. He doesn't have anyone to talk to, to hang out with, to argue with, to just let all of the pent-up frustration and bottled up emotions go. Well, he does now, and that person is going to be me.

I know that his reason for his frustration are mainly his friends and Yami, so I won't tell them about what's happening to Yugi. But he seems close to Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik, so I'll tell them some of it. But not all of it. Yugi needs to tell them the whole story himself.

I notice that it's gone quiet, and then I look down at the shivering boy in my arms. He's asleep, but he also seems to be feverish. Great. I have a sick teenager on my hands and a company to run. You know what? I'm just gonna call off work and have my secretary move all my appointments to a later date so I can take care of Yugi. Let's pray to God that Yami doesn't notice Yugi's absence.

* * *

~~TIMESKIP~~

* * *

It's Friday. It's been a week since Yugi fell asleep in my arm and got sick, and I've been taking care of him. I told my secretary to cancel all of my appointments for the week. Yugi hasn't been getting better, and he hasn't woken up yet. I've been giving him liquid foods and water by pouring small amounts in his mouth and doing a little trick I learned from my personal doctor to get him to swallow, but I'm starting to get a little frightened for his health.

'What if he doesn't get better? What if it's something way worse than it seems? What if he dies?' I keep thinking, although I don't want to. Sometimes, I can hear a little voice that sounds like Yugi in my head, and it sounds like he's trying to reach out to me. I'm probably hearing things. I go up to Yugi's room to check on him. When I open the door, I get a surprise.

Yugi's awake and looking at me, as if expecting me. He smiles, and laughs softly.

"Your thoughts are really loud, Kaiba. You should probably put up a mental barrier. And Kaiba, did you really think I might die? A cold isn't that serious, silly," he said weakly, laughing softly again.

"Yugi, if you want… umm… you can… umm… just call me Seto," I stammered out, embarrassed. "And what do you mean by 'your thoughts are loud' and 'you should probably put up a mental barrier?'"

Yugi smiled half-heartedly and said, "Somehow, we've developed a connection, a sort of mind link, that only a yami and a hikari can make. It might be because I am a hikari who is in dire need of someone to care for me, but my own yami is neglecting me. In these circumstances, exceptions can be made, and I can subconsciously bond with anyone who has some kind of yami/hikari background so long as they have my trust.

"I trust you with my life, Seto. Right now, you're all I have left, the only one left I can turn to. The only one who is helping me balance the weight of my own existence on my shoulders.

I was shocked, to say the least.

I didn't realize I played such an important role in his life at the moment, and once my shock subsided, I felt sad that he had to rely on me like this, honored because he had chosen me to rely on, and confused because although I pride myself on being intelligent, I couldn't understand half of what he said at first.

Not that I would tell him that.

I didn't know what else to do, so I walked over, sat down on the bed next to him, and took him into my arms again, and this time, he just leaned into it and wrapped his arms around me. I felt something warm and wet on my face and chest, and I noticed, it's tears. But I looked down and see that Yugi isn't crying. Then I realized, they're mine.

"You're really tense all the time, y'know. I guess you've been doing the same thing as me, huh, Seto," Yugi murmured, gripping me tighter. I nodded slowly, starting to choke up as my emotions began to overwhelm me. And this time, I'm the one crying in Yugi's arms.

But, even now, out of the many things I regret, this wasn't one of them.


	5. AN: I'm Sorry

I'm really sorry guys. This story is going on hiatus. I hate to say this, but I'm no longer in the Yugioh fandom, and I don't remember what the story is about, or where it was going. There may come a time when I pick it up again, but now is not that time. Thank you so much for supporting this story, and if anyone feels up to the challenge of continuing it on their own, I'm putting up for adoption. PM me if you want to adopt it, and we'll figure something out. I may even just leave it alone, and pick it up some time in the distant future, not now.

Again, thanks so much for supporting and reading this story, and I'm so sorry. T~T

Signed,

Melody


End file.
